


Mother's Day At The Kiryuins

by KillLaKillMe



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen, Mother's day AU, OOC Ragyo, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillLaKillMe/pseuds/KillLaKillMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kiryuin sister's compete for their mother's affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day At The Kiryuins

“No! No! Not like that!” An eleven year old Satsuki said, scolding her two younger sisters, Ryuko age ten, and Nui, age seven. “If you mix it too much, then they will burn in the pan!”

“Well if you know how to freaking do it, why don’t you make the pancakes for Mom?” Ryuko shouted back, disgruntled. She shoved the mixing bowl in her older sister’s hands and stepped down from the step stool she had been using.

“Ryuko, get back here! This is supposed to be a present from all of us!” Satsuki commanded, stomping her foot. Honestly! How could she be so inconsiderate! They had been planning to make a breakfast in bed tray for their mother all week and everything had to be absolutely perfect!

“No, this is a present from you! Because all you’re doing is dictating what me and Nui do! So you know what? We’re gonna make mom our own breakfast in bed! Right, Nui?!” She asked the younger girl, who had been licking the pancake spoon when the two older girls weren’t looking.

The seven year old nodded eagerly. “Yeah!” She piped, hopping down from her stool too. She walked over to Ryuko and grinned when the older girl put an arm around her.

Satsuki’s eyebrow twitched. “Fine. If you two want to burn the house down to prove a point, I’m not going to stop you. But just know, the minute Mother leaves that bed to see what you both have been doing, you both will face serious consequences.”

“Oh yeah?” Like what?” Ryuko taunted.

“Oh I don’t know…I don’t think Mother would be too happy if she found out on the one day she truly gets off that she had to help you two idiots clean up after yourselves.” The eldest girl responded smugly.

“We’ll just see about that.” Ryuko challenged, pushing past her. “C’mon Nui.” She called to the youngest sister, “We have a breakfast to make.”

“Yeah!” Nui said again, sticking her tongue out at Satsuki as they walked passed.

“Um, Onee-chan?” Nui piped as they made their way into the backyard. She clutched onto Ryuko’s t-shirt tightly.

“Yeah?” Ryuko answered, continuing to walk, completely oblivious to the fact that Nui didn’t like being in the backyard.

“Why are we back here?” She asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re gonna get Dad to help us!” She answered her, pushing the door open to the shed.

Nui followed behind her warily, and watched as she opened a trapdoor that lead underground. She undid the latch and stepped down the ladder, motioning for Nui to follow suit. The younger girl did, and before they knew it, they were in their father’s underground laboratory.

“Dad!” Ryuko called.

“Daddy!” Nui echoed.

“Huh.” Ryuko said, scratching her ear. “I guess he’s not he- Oi!” She ducked as something went flying past her. “What the hell was that?!” She barked.

“Language, Ryuko!” Boomed their father’s voice from somewhere in the lab.

“Oh. Sorry.” She apologized sheepishly.

Nui folded her arms. “Daddy, where are you?” She asked, stomping her foot. It was too dark for them to see him, or anything else for that matter. Ryuko was surprised that they even made it down without any trouble.

“I’m right here.” Soichiro said, emerging from a dark room. He flipped on a light switch and the whole room lit up with light. “I was experimenting with something that needed to be in complete darkness. Now what can I help you girls with?”

“Satsuki’s being a jerk!” Ryuko shouted angrily.

“Yeah!” Nui agreed.

“We were supposed to be making breakfast for Mom together but she just took over the whole thing! So we decided we were going to make our own breakfast for her! But Nui can’t reach the stove and Mom said I can’t use the stove without her or you in the kitchen after what happened last Christmas.” She mumbled with an eye roll. “You burn an expensive ham once and suddenly you’re an arsonist!”

Soichiro raised a hand to his chin. “Hmmm. How about a chocolate cake?” He suggested.

“Yeah! What woman can resist a chocolate cake?!” Ryuko agreed excitedly. They headed back into the kitchen, where Satsuki was just about finished cleaning up.

When she saw them, she snorted. “Getting Father to help you? Now that’s just low.” She commented, putting her dishes in the sink.

“Now, now Sacchan. It’s not a competition.” Soichiro scolded playfully.

Ryuko shook her head. “Actually Dad, it is. We’re competing to see who can make Mom the best breakfast!” She rubbed her hands together eagerly.

Satsuki made a “Hmph.” sound and pulled out a tray from the cabinet above the sink.

While she was preparing to put what she had made on the tray and garnish it with decorations, she realized what they were doing when Ryuko reached into the pantry to get a box of cake mix. “It’s ten in the morning! Why are you making cake?!”Nui put in the eggs, (Shells and all) and the milk, water and vegetable oil.

“Mind your business!” Ryuko snapped, turning on the mixer. She lowered into the bowl.

“Wait!” Soichiro shouted. “Ryuko, if you put it in like that it’s gonna-”

Chocolate batter flew everywhere. Splattering on the walls, the table, the stove the microwave, a few cabinets, and all over Nui, Soichiro, Satsuki, and especially Ryuko. “That was aweso- Oi!” She shouted as the mixer was taken out of her hands. She then stared up in horror at who had taken it away from her. “M-Mom?”

“What in Madonna’s name is going on here?” Ragyo asked, holding up the mixer. “I was in bed all morning waiting for my darling family to bring me some home cooked breakfast, when I heard all this shouting!”

“It was them!” Satsuki blurted, pointing at Nui and Ryuko.

“M-Me?! You’re the one who kept telling us what to do!” Ryuko screamed at her, slapping her finger away.

“Yeah!” Nui chimed.

“Because I’m the oldest!”

“You’re also the dumbest!”

“Yeah!”

“Girls, girls!” Ragyo called, getting their attention. “There’s no need to fight. Especially not over my affection! I love you all equally. Mother’s Day isn’t about seeing who can give me the best gift! It’s about spending time with me!” She told them, ruffling Ryuko’s hair.

“So, you’re not mad?” Nui asked.

“Of course not! Why would I be?” She responded.

“For one thing, we got cake batter all over the kitchen.” Ryuko mumbled.

“And all over Daddy.” Nui giggled.

Ragyo chuckled, glancing at her chocolate covered husband. “Well the kitchen can be cleaned up by you girls. I’ll take care of Daddy myself.” she said, winking at Soichiro.

“Oh ew!” Ryuko commented, making a gagging noise.

“It’s not even noon yet and she’s already said something inappropriate!” Satsuki added, closing her eyes in disgust. “Can you guys at least wait until we leave the room?”

Raygo laughed and licked Soichiro’s cheek.

“That’s it! I’m out of here!” Ryuko said, stopping out the kitchen. She grabbed Nui’s hand on the way out. Satsuki followed behind her, not daring to look back.


End file.
